In the field of personal computers, the desk-top computer includes a keyboard unit, a display unit and a main unit which contains all of the essential circuitry of the computer, such as the central processing unit (CPU), the power supply and data storage devices (e.g., floppy and hard disk). Personal computers support a variety of applications, some of which require extensive keyboard interaction while other applications merely require alphanumeric input.
Computer users typically choose the type of keyboard they want. Some want a very simple keyboard only supporting alphanumeric entries. Other computer users want a keyboard with alphanumeric entries plus additional functions. Once a user has selected a keyboard, the user is at a disadvantage in terms of not having the option to switch back and forth between a complete keyboard and a partial keyboard. Unless there are two separate keyboards available, the computer user does not have a choice between the complete keyboard versus a partial or reduced functionality keyboard.
A keyboard purchased for a home computer system typically supports one or more computer users. For instance, one computer user inputs data into the computer system via a ten-key pad section. With this feature included on a complete keyboard, the user is able to take advantage of the keyboard for data entry tasks. Other computer users may desire to play computer games, e.g., computer scrabble, where the keyboard is passed among game players for entry of selected letters. In this later example, a partial keyboard is more beneficial to the computer users. The partial keyboard is lighter in weight and smaller in size as compared to the complete keyboard, yet still provides users their desired data entries into the computer system.
Therefore, there is a need for a keyboard that is adaptable to provide the functions desired by a computer user.